You Can Wrap Your Fingers Round My Thumb
by MildredHelper
Summary: Regina typically wants what she can't have. Is there hope of a happy ending for this former queen? {Swanqueen}.


**You Can Wrap Your Fingers Round My Thumb  
**(Lyrics from "Small Bump" by: Ed Sheeran)  
Dedicated to Celine. Happy birthday :)

I

_cause you are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright_

Regina Mills had wanted children for as long as she could remember. She would never admit it to herself, but after they lost Henry in Neverland, she wanted another child. Perhaps it was horribly cruel of her, but she had always wanted her own baby, long before adopting Henry so she did something kind of stupid. She got herself involved in a relationship that was based entirely on sex.  
Eventually, after months of trying, one morning she felt magic coursing through her body. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Immediately after the feeling passed, she rushed to the bathroom to heave the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She couldn't help but smile as she wiped her mouth with a damp towel. She would be a mother again.

Meanwhile, Emma Swan was trying to get up the guts to tell the former mayor how she felt about her. Emma had been called many things, even been labeled as a "badass," but one thing she wasn't good with was her emotions. There had been undeniable sparks between them in Neverland, and one thing led to another, and they had kissed. Emma couldn't help but hope to get together with the adoptive mother of her late son. Although Henry had come into her life so suddenly, she loved him to death, and she knew Regina did too. They were the only two that could truly understand how the other felt. Gold had given them a potion to lessen the pain of the loss, and Emma felt numb most of the time, but one thing she didn't feel numb to was how much she loved Regina. She didn't enjoy not being able to feel what needed to be felt, but it was so much better this way because if she could feel the extent of her grief for Henry, she would probably be attempting to commit suicide.  
"Regina, when we were performing magic together, the connection between us was like something I've never experienced before, and I loved it. When we kissed, I was caught up in the moment like I'm sure that you were, but I felt something so undeniably tender and sweet and real behind all of the passion, and I want that constantly. I want to be with you and see you smile. I want to cuddle you and make you laugh and see your eyes light up," Emma said everything that she was feeling aloud to her mirror. "That sounded like a crappy Hallmark card," she muttered under her breath.  
She sighed and decided to just go and wing it. She was so glad that she had a place of her own. Her parents were wrapped up with the details of their impending arrival and didn't realize that anything was out of the ordinary with their blonde daughter, and she would like to keep it that way.

Regina was trying her best to keep something down when the doorbell rang. She wondered who on earth it could be since everyone seemed to think Henry's death was her fault. She felt a sharp pain in her chest but nothing more. Gold's potion was still working its magic. She peered through the peephole and her stomach did a few more flips. The savior was at her door. She had to remain calm. After all, there was no way anything could happen now. Emma wouldn't want to be involved with a pregnant woman. Would she? Regina took a deep breath before opening the door.  
"Ah, Miss Swan," she said, her mask securely back in place.  
"Regina I-can I come in?"  
Regina's heart skipped a beat.  
"I-I don't see why not." Though she wanted to remain cool and mayoral, her voice betrayed her, and her feelings were pretty clear.  
Emma entered the mansion and stopped.  
"Regina, I'm not good with words, but I know that-I know that I have strong feelings for you, and I can't deny that you're all I want to think about."  
Regina's breath hitched in her throat. "Emma I…"  
"This sounds like crap, but our kiss was magical. I don't want us to go on pretending that we blame the other person for what happened. I've never blamed you for even one second, and I hope you feel the same way about me."  
She paused and hoped that the brunette would say something. Regina's shoulders slumped and Emma couldn't help but think that the other woman had let her guard down.  
"Emma," she drew in a shaky breath. "I'm not going to try to deny my feelings for you, but we can't be together," she emphasized the last four words.  
The blonde's jaw locked, and she shoved her hands into her pockets.  
"Why not?" She asked coldly.  
Regina wasn't going to keep anything from this woman who seemed so upset. It tore her apart because she wanted to be with her too, but her own selfish desires came first.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"What?!"  
"I-I'm pregnant."  
"But-I mean…who's the father?" Emma sputtered.  
Regina took another deep breath, willing the tears that were threatening to spill to stay put.  
"There isn't one as far as I'm concerned. I mean, there is one obviously, but we're not going to be together."  
There was weight behind Emma's sigh.  
"That doesn't mean we couldn't see each other."  
The brunette had to process this. Was Emma really saying what she thought she was saying?  
"You mean that you would still want to date me?"  
"Yeah, I mean, you're still going to be the hottest woman in Storybrooke."  
Regina smiled and suddenly she was laughing, genuinely laughing, something that she hadn't done since Henry had died.

Their first official date was later that same night at granny's. Of course, they had to act as inconspicuous as possible given the circumstances, but afterword they went back to the mansion. Emma was the one who initiated contact, putting her hand on Regina's leg as they sat on the couch. Then, slowly, tentatively, the brunette leaned in closer to the blonde. There was a moment where they were both utterly still, almost testing how the other felt before they dove into a kiss, just one. They pulled apart and glanced at each other before continuing hungrily, fighting each other for dominance.  
Eventually things became a little more heated, and they headed for the bedroom where all doubts about their relationship dissipated into thin air.

Regina had a doctor's appointment a week later, and Emma came along. They were definitely keeping the fact that they were dating a secret, but Regina didn't want to be alone. She scared Whale into keeping his mouth shut about their relationship as he ran some standard tests on her.

"Everything looks fine. So I'll see you again in three weeks," Whale said as the brunette threw her bag over her shoulder and ushered Emma outside to the car.

"Let's get ice cream," Emma said enthusiastically.  
"No," Regina said sternly. "I have to watch what I eat now."  
"Oh uh-okay then. I guess we'll have to satisfy your hunger some other way then."  
"You're cute, dear."

The weeks passed and pretty soon Regina had a small bump.

_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life_

Emma had moved into Regina's semi-permanently, and the two had just announced that they were dating. The Charmings had taken it better than expected, but then again, Snow was nine months pregnant and pretty distracted with that to even care about what was happening with Emma. They only had to tell one of the townspeople and word spread like wildfire. Grumpy had a big mouth.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?" Emma asked the brunette as they laid in bed one day. Regina was securely in the blonde's arms, and she smiled.  
"…only about a hundred times. Have I ever told you that I love your hair?"  
"Yes, and I've told you a thousand times that I hate it."

_You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes_

"Emma, come on, we're going to be late," Regina called as she put on her tennis shoes. Emma came into the room and stopped.  
"You're wearing yoga pants and a tank top outside of the house?"  
"I thought I'd see how the other half lives," Regina shrugged.  
Emma couldn't help but grin.  
"I-I love you."  
The brunette froze. Could she trust her heart to do the right thing?  
"And I uh-I love you too."  
They both just looked at each other and grinned like idiots before Regina started babbling.  
"So I was thinking that we could make the room next to mine-our's the baby's room, and we can both decorate it. I mean, if you want to."  
"Gina, I'll love this kid like my own."

_cause you are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight_

They sat down and waited for Whale to come in. Regina was twittering away about how happy she was that Whale was finally coming out of the stone ages, and he was going to use an ultrasound so they could see the baby.  
"Well, it's good to see you in such a good mood," the doctor commented as he instructed her to pull her shirt up. He squirted some gel like substance on her stomach, and then used something he called a wand.  
"It detects your baby's heartbeat and movement," he explained.  
He moved the wand around.  
"Sometimes it takes the picture a minute to appear," he assured. After another minute or so he frowned.  
"Hmm."  
Regina could feel her heart beating in her ears, and she only wished that it was the baby's she was hearing instead.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I-I can't find a heartbeat," he said sadly.  
"Well keep trying!" Regina screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"No you're not, you're happy. The Evil Queen doesn't deserve a happy ending because she's a villain. That's exactly what you're thinking isn't it?!" She broke down.  
"Gina," Emma started.  
"Don't. Don't. Talk. I-can't I-no. This is just a dream. I'll wake up with you lying next to me." She smacked herself in the face repeatedly until she had red marks all over.  
"Babe, it's real, but I'm here for you."  
Regina sobbed and scooted away from Emma.  
"Regina, you are my one and only. We'll get through this. It just wasn't meant to be yet." She pulled the brunette into her arms and held her tightly.

_Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright_

II

Regina didn't even want to think about trying again for a very long time, but once she did, she became worried. Would Emma be alright with her sleeping with a guy even though her sole intention was getting pregnant?  
One day, she felt magic encompassing her body in a comforting, familiar way, and within a minute, she felt the need to throw up. She glanced at the calendar even though she knew it was impossible. Wasn't it?  
Two months. She was two months late.  
While Emma was over at her parents', Regina took a home pregnancy test. She didn't know why, but she kept a supply of them in the bathroom. After the first one came back positive, she drank some water and took a second and a third. They all said that she was undeniably pregnant. How was it possible? She hadn't had sex with a man in over a year.  
Desperate times called for desperate measures so she went to see Gold.  
"Is it possible to be with child by way of magic?" She demanded, not two seconds after walking in the door.  
The little imp saw the look of desperation on her face and took pity on her.  
"Depends, dearie. If true love is involved then yes. Anything is possible."  
"So what you're saying is, hypothetically, Emma could get me pregnant or vice versa?"  
"I should say so. The evil queen and the savior falling for each other? That's about as true as love gets these days."

She wasn't going to let Emma know until she knew for sure so she scheduled an appointment with Whale. Sure enough, she was having a baby.  
Emma was ecstatic when she told her, once she had gotten past the initial shock, but the blonde knew that Regina was worried.  
"Hey, I've told you how much I love your eyes, right?" Emma asked, and Regina smiled.  
"And I've told you how much I love your hair, right?"  
"And I've told you I hate it."

_You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes_

Months passed. Regina was constantly worried that she might lose the baby, and Emma was well aware of this, doing everything in her power to make the brunette happy.

"Emma, I can't fit into any of my clothes," she said one day.  
Emma smiled. "Let's go shopping. We can get some things for the baby too."  
"Not yet," she replied softly.

_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life_

Another month passed.  
"Gina, let's get started on the nursery."  
"We are making it Winnie The Pooh Themed. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you keep it to yourself."  
Now that was the sassy woman Emma had fallen in love with.

As they admired the newly decorated room, Regina rested her hands on her growing abdomen.  
"I think it didn't work out the first time because it wasn't ours."  
This was the first direct mention of the miscarriage she had said since it had happened. There was no sadness in her tone, only fact. Emma just kissed her lover and pulled her closer to her.

Ruby threw Regina a baby shower, much to her chagrin.  
"I hate baby showers," she muttered to Emma.  
"Come on, baby, you only get one."  
Throughout the shower, women were suggesting names left and right. That made Regina realize that she hadn't even thought of a name. She told Whale not to tell her if it was a boy or girl. She just wanted to know that the baby was healthy.

A week from her due date they were still thinking of names.  
"It's going to be a boy, I just know it."  
"It might be a girl, though."  
"But it's a boy."  
"Whatever you say, Gina."  
"I really like the name-oh shit."  
"Do what?!"  
"I think my water just broke."

Celine Taylor Swan-Mills was born at 3:02 A. M. to an ecstatic momma and an equally ecstatic ma. Regina watched the tiny girl sleep in her arms as Emma kissed the top of her head.  
"She has your hair."  
"She already has your eyes."  
They both started to cry tears of joy. They'd come a long way and the road wouldn't always be smooth, but they had each other and that was all that mattered.  
Little Celine reached out and wrapped her fingers around Regina's thumb.  
"Your ma and I love you, princess...and we always will."

_Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright_


End file.
